


Hidden Love

by mothercetrion



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Secret Relationship, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothercetrion/pseuds/mothercetrion
Summary: Being revived had lots of perks. One of them was the possibility of romance… no matter how secret.





	Hidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> whenever Sektor calls Bi-Han "Bi," it's read as "Bee." figured i would clarify real quick because i know that the spelling is misleading.  
> also, whoever requested this, this shifted really far from simple "secret kisses" so i hope you're still pleased!!

Once they were well, Bi-Han and Sektor shared a bedroom.

Kuai Liang felt that it was best that they shared a room, since they were the closest compared to the other Lin Kuei. They could kick off their friendship back to what it was before. At first, neither of them were too excited about sharing a room. They both figured that it was just a room, just a living space for them. Why did it matter?

But then, during the first night in the room, when neither of them could sleep, they sat in the room and talked… all night long. They talked about their plans for the future and jokes that they had heard and Kuai Liang’s alliance with Hanzo. The topics soon got dark, and after a while, the two of them were venting about their respective traumas, which led to some comforting to be in order. Laying together in a single bed, covered by a thick blanket and laying as close as what was comfortable, it made them think of when they were young adults in the Lin Kuei, so many years ago. The closeness that they shared was, at the time, irreplaceable. Sacred. Special. 

Training together every day. Helping one another when they were injured. Bi-Han creating ice packs for Sektor when he needed them. Sparring matches deep in the woods. Being the first person to tell the other happy birthday at midnight. Giving the other their last bite of dinner if they seemed extra hungry. An encouraging hand on a back when they were struggling in training. Laughing and joking in private. Right before the Mortal Kombat tournament that Bi-Han was to compete in, they left the temple and sparred in the woods until they dropped. Sektor insisted on it; he did not know when the next time they would be able to do that was. He needed that time with him. Bi-Han obliged.

The sun was beginning to rise through the trees when Bi-Han knew it was time to commute to the tournament. He and Sektor had been laying in the snowy grass, Sektor on top of a blanket and Bi-Han in the snow right next to him. Their bodies were pressed together, sticky with dried sweat and warm from love. Both of them were aware of the suppressed feelings between one another. It was unspoken, yet it was incredibly obvious to them both. They both had their own subtle ways of showing the other that they deeply cared about the other. Romance in the Lin Kuei was taboo and was regarded as a distraction by the Grandmaster. It “got in the way” and wasn’t beneficial to making the Lin Kuei stronger. They had to make the most of the private time they had together and their silent ways of romance.

They held hands in those woods. Bi-Han’s skin was freezing against Sektor’s room-temperature skin, but Sektor was willing to sit through it to be that close to him. Both of them were facing the sunlit trees in the distance, but neither of them spoke aloud about it being nearly time to go. They didn’t want their night together to end. But Bi-Han had to represent the Lin Kuei. He had to win the tournament for all of them. Their personal lives could not be considered. The tournament would continue no matter how long they laid there.

Soon enough, Bi-Han let out a deep sigh. “I have to go, Sektor.”

Sektor instinctively tightened his hold on Bi-Han’s hand. He didn't speak, but his actions were enough for Bi-Han to know what he was thinking. “I don’t want to leave either, if it makes you feel any better. Especially not now.”

“But you still have to leave,” Sektor replied. “Granted, I’m going too, but… you have to fight in this big tournament against these otherworldly fighters, and… you might… might not make it out alive.”

Bi-Han looked away from the rising sun and to Sektor, his eyes intense. “Do not say that. I am making it out of the tournament alive.”

Sektor looked him in the eye. “It is all I can think about, Bi. Every second of my day, every day, is spent worrying about you.”

Bi-Han smiled softly. “You have more important things to worry about than me.”

“You’re the most important to me.”

Silence fell upon the pair as the light became more prominent in the area. They did not move to stand up, continuing to tightly hold hands and take in the other’s presence. Eye contact was maintained, and it was clear that they were both wishing that they could stay in those woods forever.

Eventually, Bi-Han lifted a hand and brushed a finger along Sektor’s cheek, causing Sektor to blush. “I will make it out of the tournament alive. I promise.”

Sektor sighed deeply. “You have always been a man of your word.”

“And I will continue to be.”

Sektor lifted a tentative hand and placed it across Bi-Han’s cheek, stroking the skin beneath his eye. Bi-Han lifted his free hand to place it on top of Sektor’s hand, and he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his nose. Before he could pull away, Sektor lifted his head and kissed Bi-Han’s lips. The two men closed their eyes and deepened the kiss, pulling one another closer to their bodies so their chests were pressed together.

It was their first kiss. It would be their last for over twenty years.

Bi-Han was killed by Scorpion in an act of despair-induced vengeance. Bi-Han became Noob Saibot, a wraith in control of Quan Chi, but he eventually became his own being after Quan Chi was killed. He resided in the Netherrealm for many years, planning to take over Liu Kang and Kitana as its ruler. In a surprise attack, Noob Saibot was knocked unconscious, giving Raiden the chance to work some miracles and restore him to his human state.

Sektor was cyberized and began the cyber initiative, both corrupting and destroying nearly the entirety of the Lin Kuei. Sektor ruled the Cyber Lin Kuei for several years before they were disabled by the Special Forces in a raid, assisted by Kuai Liang. His head sat on a shelf in a guarded Special Forces facility, alongside other Cyber Lin Kuei, until new technology and damn miracles stepped in. He was restored to his human form.

After a brief hospital stay to confirm that they were healthy, the two of them, alongside Tomas and Cyrax, moved back to the temple of the Lin Kuei—newly reformed, led by Kuai Liang. The first few weeks were rough, as they were for anyone who had just been restored, but with the help of both new and old allies, they managed to get by day to day. Nightmares became rare. Breakdowns were few and far between. Smiling was easier. 

In the current day, laying in that bed together, they were far better off than they ever were. Happy. At peace. Together.

“I never kept my promise that day.”

Sektor looked up when Bi-Han suddenly spoke. His eyes were lidded with exhaustion, but it was clear that he was focused completely on Sektor.

“What do you mean?” Sektor asked quietly.

“I told you that I would make it out of the tournament alive, and… I did not.” Bi-Han’s eyes closed, and his expression turned sad. “I broke my promise to you that day. I’m sorry.”

Sektor furrowed his brows at him and poked at his shoulder. Bi-Han opened his eyes. “That’s okay. What happened in the tournament was out of your control. Don’t apologize.”

“We could have tried something… We could have made something work.” Bi-Han sighed wetly, his eyes becoming shiny with tears. “I should have been more careful around Scorpion. I should’ve—”

“Stop.” Sektor lifted a finger and pressed it to Bi-Han’s lips, silencing him. “The tournament was eons ago. The past is behind us. We have moved on. Besides, you’re here now…” He lowered his finger from his lips with a small smile. “We can make something work _now_ , if you would still like to. I-I know it’s been a very long time since we… did anything, but…” He felt his cheeks warm in a blush. “I still greatly like you. I like you far more than I did when we were younger, if I am honest.”

Bi-Han’s sad expression went away immediately, and an embarrassed smile filled his face. “I still like you as well. You… You mean very much to me, Sektor.”

“I feel the same way about you, Bi.” Sektor’s smile grew. “If you want to try something, we can pick it up again.”

“I would want nothing more.”

Looking at one another in the eye, they were taken back to that morning in the woods. The closeness, the hand holding, their first kiss… The moment was recreated, initiated by Sektor. The two men melted into one another, pulling the other closer to them in their passion.

Their relationship could truly begin, filled with hand-holding and kissing and love… once they decided to make it public. While Kuai Liang was much more open about public displays of affection and romance in general as Grandmaster, Bi-Han and Sektor much preferred to be private about their relationship. Neither were very publicly affectionate anyhow, and neither of them wanted the constant attention of being in a relationship from the other Lin Kuei, who already gave them ounces of attention for being close to Kuai Liang.

It really wasn’t much different than their relationship over twenty years ago.

They made it “official” that day. Nights were spent laying together and reading, stretching and sparring, and lots of kissing. They both had long hair, and they took turns brushing and braiding and stroking each other’s hair. Sektor was weak in the knees whenever his hair was played with, so Bi-Han worked to do something with it as often as he could.

The two of them participated alongside the rest of the Lin Kuei for daily training, as they were no better than the rest of the Lin Kuei because they were older. When Kuai Liang’s back was turned or everyone was distracted, the two of them shared soft, loving glances and occasional hand motions to speak to one another. Saibot was also aware of the relationship, and they helped transfer messages back and forth between them by moving quickly as to not be noticed. They kept their relationship as private as possible for the sake of their comfort.

In the hallways of the temple, when the others were sparring or practicing, Bi-Han and Sektor held hands as they walked. They looked at the other and looked away just as quickly, blushing like mad. They sometimes looked at the other and just smiled for no reason at all. They were like teenagers in their first real relationship, in a way. It was the first time that they had really attempted to maintain a relationship with someone that they deeply cared about and respected. It was the “first love” that many people had experienced at a younger age. But for two men in their fifties, it was just as thrilling.

About a month after their relationship began, they lay together in bed one evening. The sun had already set, and the Lin Kuei had settled down for the evening, retiring to their rooms for slumber or hanging out throughout the area. Bi-Han and Sektor were resting on a bed, Bi-Han’s hands rubbing along Sektor’s spine. He had said something about being tired, and Bi-Han took it upon himself to be his personal mattress.

“This month has been wonderful,” Sektor said after a while.

Bi-Han leaned his head forward and kissed his hair. “I am glad you have enjoyed it. It has been blissful.”

“Beyond that.” Sektor adjusted his position so he could see Bi-Han clearly. “I have never been happier, thanks to you.”

Bi-Han smiled softly. “I am glad that I have done that for you. You have made me equally happy.”

“You softie.”

Sektor rested his head on Bi-Han’s shoulder and sighed contently. Suddenly, there was a faint rumble coming from one of them. Sektor laughed to himself and sat up completely. “Are you hungry, Bi?”

Bi-Han chuckled as he sat up. “I suppose so. We have already eaten dinner… I suppose a snack wouldn’t be too bad. It’s not too late.”

The two of them hurriedly climbed out of bed, smiling like mad, and they grabbed hands and slowly walked out of their room, looking out for any other people. Their desire to keep their relationship a secret was still strong; they did not want anyone to find out yet. Soon, but… not yet.

They walked down the hallway grasping hands, still smiling. It felt like the were sneaking around, like they were teens that were not allowed to be where they were. It was thrilling. Exciting. Doing anything together was just… fun. Neither of them had experienced that level of excitement outside of kombat in… well, ever.

The two of them entered the temple’s kitchen and stood up against a counter while Bi-Han rummaged around for something to snack on. It was extra exciting, if they had to be honest; when they were younger, snacks were viewed as a hindrance to the heightened physique of the Lin Kuei. Too many snacks, or snacks at all, were forbidden. Thankfully, Kuai Liang had a large enough heart that snacks were encouraged. If you were hungry, you should eat. Simple as that. But he was still strict on getting a good night’s sleep, and he disliked any of the Lin Kuei wandering around the temple or the woods around it when they should be asleep.

Bi-Han found some fruit from another realm in the cupboard and broke it apart with his hands, passing half of it to Sektor with a smile. “Have some of it, my love.”

Sektor took the fruit and took a small bite of it, nodding in approval. “Delicious. Kuai Liang has good taste in regards to what to get.”

Bi-Han smirked and slipped his free arm around Sektor’s waist. “Do I not have good taste?”

“Hm…” Sektor hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe.”

The two of them leaned in for a quick kiss, and they pulled away just as they heard a voice.

“What are you doing awake?”

The two of them immediately stepped away from one another as Kuai Liang stepped into view. He was only wearing pajama pants and wielded an ice weapon of some kind, but he immediately disposed of it upon seeing who it was in the kitchen. “Bi-Han… Sektor,” he greeted quietly.

Sektor raised his free hand to wave. His face felt hot. “Kuai Liang, hello.”

“Brother,” Bi-Han said.

Kuai Liang approached them and held out a hand to Bi-Han, palm up. He was smiling. “Give me a bite.”

Bi-Han immediately broke off half of his piece of fruit and passed it over to his brother, and Kuai Liang ate his fruit in one bite, nodding once he swallowed. “The least I can do is ask for a bite when I feared that you were intruders.”

“Were you asleep?” Sektor asked. “I apologize if we woke you.”

Kuai Liang shook his head. “None are needed. I wasn’t asleep anyhow. Paperwork tends to keep a man up at night.”

The two men chuckled at the younger as he scratched at his beard. “I was just finishing up, so I am going to bed. Try not to eat the rest of my fruit, okay?” he said kindly, stepping out of the kitchen and turning his back to them.

“Goodnight,” they said in unison, looking to one another in shock. It was a close call—

“Oh, and one more thing.” Kuai Liang turned his head to them and looked at them both. His smile had grown in size.

“What is it, brother?” Bi-Han asked.

Kuai Liang huffed out a laugh. “I am happy for the two of you.”

Silence fell upon them until they realized what he was referring to. Bi-Han’s mouth fell open in shock, and Sektor’s blush strengthened. “How… How did you find out?”

“I hope you don’t take me as a fool. I have been told that I am very observant.” He chuckled to himself. “Besides… Saibot is a very poor secret keeper.”

It was Bi-Han’s turn to blush, covering his eyes with his hand. Sektor turned his head to look at the wall away from Kuai Liang. The entirety of his face was red. “I will have to talk to them about that,” Bi-Han mumbled. 

“No need. They apologized.” Kuai Liang turned his head away and began to walk back to his room. “Goodnight!” With a final wave behind him, he was gone.

Bi-Han and Sektor looked one another in the eye, and it was clear that they were both beyond embarrassed. Bi-Han let out a heavy sigh and looked down at the remaining fruit in his palm. “I… I suppose we have been found out.”

“Yeah, because of your shadow.”

“They must have heard us discussing making it public and told…” He shook his head with a small chuckle. “We should have known that this would happen.”

“Maybe.” Sektor smiled softly and grabbed at Bi-Han’s hand. “I have been wanting to make it public a while, as you know. Maybe this is a sign.”

Bi-Han smiled and kissed his forehead. “Perhaps.”

Before he could pull away completely, Sektor leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Bi-Han melted into him and placed a hand on his cheek, pulling him closer.

They were fond of each other.


End file.
